The present invention generally relates to a gear shift mechanism, and more particularly to a gear shift mechanism adapted for use in a narrowly limited space so that all gears can be shifted by slight shifting movement.
German Published, Unexamined Patent Application discloses (DE-OS) 25 33 642 discloses a gear shift mechanism in which a gear shift lever, at its lower end, pivotally to all sides, is fixed in a ball joint. Above this bearing, a gear shift rod leading to the transmission is pivotally connected to the gear shift lever in such a manner that the latter, within the preselection gap of the transmission, can be moved transversely to the driving direction and, for shifting into the gears, can be moved in driving direction.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gear shift mechanism having a gear shift lever arranged in a narrowly limited space, for example, a narrow transaxle tube, in such a manner that all gears of a transmission can be shifted by slightly shifting the gear shift lever utilizing a gear shift rod fastened at the gear shift lever.
Further object of the invention is to provide a gear shift mechanism in which vibrations are to be damped which affect the gear shift lever on the transmission side.
Advantages achieved by preferred embodiments of the present invention include the ability to arrange a gear shift lever in a narrowly limited space so that all gears can be shifted by slight shifting movements. In addition, the gear shift lever of the gear shift mechanism is disposed to be easily shiftable, durably lubricated and disconnected from vibrations.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.